As this type of method and apparatus for fabricating a perforated film, Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 61-11757, for example, discloses slits formed in thermoplastic film. In such apparatus, holes are formed in a film by cutting edges of a cutter roll while a film is passed between a cutter roll and a backing roll. Cutting edges of the cutter roll are heated to a temperature above a melting start point of the thermoplastic film, and these cutting edges are pressed to the film to form slits in the film.
In the apparatus as described above, the travelling device of the film and the cutter roll are often driven by separate motors, for simplifying the mechanism. Said motors are driven in synchronization, but, upon stopping the apparatus, the travelling device of the film and the cutter roll do not stop simultaneously because there is a difference in frictional resistance and inertia between the travelling device of the film and the cutter roll. In this regard, if the cutter roll and the film stop simultaneously, the cutting edges of the cutter roll rub against the film thereby causing damage to the film, and sometimes tearing the film.
In addition, even if the travelling of the film and the rotation of the cutter roll stop simultaneously, if the film in a stopping state maintains contact with the cutter roll, the film is excessively heated by the cutting edges of cutter roll, melts and adheres to the cutter roll and the backing roll. If the film adheres to the cutter roll and the backing roll, it is necessary to clean them. Also, in the case of the backing roller made from a polymer material, as disclosed in the above described Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 61-11757, there is a problem in that the backing roll is excessively heated by the cutting edges of the cutter roll and is subjected to considerable damage, thereby making it impossible to use said roll.